1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an organic electroluminescent display device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, an organic electroluminescent display device may include an anode, a cathode, and an organic layer interposed between the anode and cathode. The anode may include a transparent conductive material, such as, for example, ITO, and the cathode may include a metal layer whose work function is smaller than that of the anode. If the organic electroluminescent display device is forwardly biased, holes and electrons are injected into the organic layer through the anode and the cathode, respectively, and then, are combined with each other in the organic layer to generate excitons causing an electroluminescence phenomenone.
However, in a process of fabricating the organic electroluminescent display device, an extraneous matter, such as fine dusts, may be included in the organic layer between the anode and the cathode. The extraneous matter may result in an electric short between the anode and the cathode, and the pixel having such extraneous matter may malfunction.